


It's just an allergy

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goldgraves, Implied Relationships, Interrogation, Prisoner being a jerk, Supportive Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : “I am NOT crying, okay?! I’m allergic to jerks!”- - - - - -“Director Graves ? We have a situation in interrogation room one.” or when a prisoner is being rude with Tina and Graves had to intervene





	It's just an allergy

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll find a title which is not just ridiculously unimaginative but it's not for today. So here is the Goldgraves prompt of this serie :) Hope you'll like it

“Director Graves ? We have a situation in interrogation room one.”

Two minutes, just two minutes without any problem, was it too hard ? He sighed closing his current files and followed the young Auror. Usually it was Tina who took care of this sort of incident. He suddenly had a doubt.

“Who is in interrogation room today”

“Auror Goldstein, Sir. She changed her shift this morning to be with Queenie tonight. She called sick this morning”.

He let him talk while they were walking through the corridor.

“I hope it’s an emergency.”

“It is” he hesitated “ sort of...”

Graves tried to refrain his sigh. Since his return his Auror called for minor incident more than before. It was as if they did not trust their ability anymore.

They finally arrived in front of the door. Before the Auror opened the door Graves told him to wait a moment. He wanted to be sure he was really needed in here. His interruption - if not needed - could just destroy all of Tina’s work.

They could hear a voice coming through the door. After solving this, he would have to signal the wards of the room were fading.

“I’m sure you’re a nice cat under your tigress behaviour, are you sweatheart ?”

He couldn’t hear Tina’s answer, she had to be whispering or just ignoring the man’s insinuations. Graves hopped it was the second option. Tina was rather impetuous and the situation could quickly degenerate.

“Oh come on ! Don’t be so shy ! I’m sure we’ll get along per-fect-ly.”

This man did not know what he was doing or, he wanted to die. Unfortunately he could not let it happen under his watch. Besides Tina had had enough trouble the months before, she did not need charges for murder attempt. As he decided to come in and interrupt the examination the door kicked down. He saw Tina slammed it before walking down the corridor.

“Take the prisoner to a cell, I’ll take care of him after.”

His order given the director followed Tina’s path. He had to catch her before some poor employee crossed her path. His impetuosity was something he usually enjoyed excepted when he had to clean up himself the mess.

Finally he found her at her desk, she was hiding under it. He smiled fondly before calling her. It seemed she would not lose this strange habit. There was better way to hide themselves than under a tiny desk. She rose up looking sorry and tried to explain herself.

“Sorry Sir, I just... I couldn’t stand him anymore. And I know you’d be in trouble if he was hurted so...”

As she was talking, tears began to fall down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them off but it was not helping as more were falling.

“Are you crying Tina ?”

“I am not crying okay ? I’m just allergic to jerks” she replied, trying to be convincing.

“Good thing I’m not too allergic then. I’ll take care of him myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have noticed any mistakes or anything strange, please tell me and I'll correct it.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
